


白帮主和展大当家的第一次——《新袖里刀枪》下卷 十三

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: 啊呀呀，终于写到白帮主和展大当家滚床单啦





	白帮主和展大当家的第一次——《新袖里刀枪》下卷 十三

（十三）

工志华走后，展耀才对白羽瞳道“你也发现了吧，这个工志华有点奇怪啊！”

白羽瞳撅着嘴道“我都没敢说，怕哥又说什么搭不搭的！”

“啊？”展耀想了半天，才明白白羽瞳所指，顿觉好笑，道“哪儿跟哪儿啊？再说都过去多久了，你还记着呢？”

“就是突然想起来提一嘴而已！”白羽瞳这才正色道“我觉得这个工志华对局势超乎寻常的关注啊！”

展耀道“热血青年一腔爱国心倒也正常！不过工志华就是个普通商人，却有钱经常出入大金华，先是接近翠芸，又通过翠芸接近我们，应该就没那么简单了。这样吧，你和翠芸打个招呼，提醒她防着点这个人，话别说的太直接，让她有所警觉就行！”

白羽瞳点点头，又道“我觉得还应该派人盯着工志华！”

展耀想了想，道“也好，这样稳妥些。你告诉底下的人，悄悄跟着他就行。如今正值多事之秋，咱们万事小心为妙！”

 

几天后，陆天洪被牛管家接回来了。老当家虽然一再表示不想回来，但一到天洪帮门口，看到乌泱泱一大片帮徒声如洪钟的鞠躬齐喊“老当家好！”，就马上乐得合不拢嘴，连道“好，好！大家都好！”言罢还要拿出家乡特产分给在场的人，被展耀和白羽瞳劝了下来，让他先回房歇息一下再说。两人怕陆天洪年岁大了，一路车马劳顿辛苦，迎接之后就让每个堂口带了些特产给帮徒们分一分，只留下几个资历老的堂主陪着陆天洪一起吃晚饭。

酒桌上众人推杯换盏，个个喝得面红耳赤的，展耀因为才停了药，所以没敢多喝，倒是白羽瞳喝了不少，不过以他平常酒量来看也不算什么，没想到展耀才一转身的功夫，他就趴桌子上睡着了。

展耀正感到奇怪，陆天洪道“羽瞳自你失踪大醉过那一次后，就戒酒了！可能总也不喝，不胜酒力了！你扶他回房休息吧，你也别喝了，才停了药。也不用陪我们这些老头子了，我们慢慢聊着！”

展耀见状就点点头，道“也好，我叫王婶再弄几个菜，不过师傅您别喝太多了！”

“行了，我心里有数，快去吧！”陆天洪笑着道

展耀扶着白羽瞳回到二楼房间，刚关上门，眼前人影一晃，就被白羽瞳一个回身按到了门上，展耀背靠门板，双手被白羽瞳固定在身体两侧，他正欲发火，却见白羽瞳双目清明的盯着自己，不由得轻笑一声，道“原来你装醉！”

白羽瞳撇了撇嘴，有些无奈的道“对啊！你还不知道师傅他老人家，一见到卢堂主他们几个就跟打开话匣子似的，又得唠一唠天洪帮刚成立时的事了，不说到下半夜是不会停的！”

展耀略扬嘴角，道“所以你就装醉让我送你上楼，你想干什么？”

白羽瞳那双火热的凤眸盯着展耀，突然凑近他，在他耳边低沉的道“你药都停了，治疗早就结束了，你说呢？”

闻听此言，展耀的身体竟有些微微发抖，不知是紧张还是期待，亦或是两者都有，他索性垂着眼帘不说话。

白羽瞳松开展耀的手，用手指勾起他的下巴让他看着自己，灼灼的眼神看得展耀耳根发烫，忍不住道“别看了，又不是没看过！”

白羽瞳心头涌上万般柔情，只道“看不够——”，说着，又用另一只手顺着展耀的脸颊细细摩挲着，道“哥真好看，永远也看不够！”

展耀更臊了，想低头却被他捧着脸动弹不得——然后，白羽瞳带着酒气的吻就不容拒绝了

“……唔”展耀轻轻闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛抖了不停，像两只欲飞的蝴蝶，下巴却微微上抬，薄唇轻启，去迎合白羽瞳的吻

白羽瞳热烈的吮吸着展耀的嘴唇，舌头灵巧的钻进他嘴里，卷住那软舌缠绵拉扯，在彼此的口中不停舐舔着，交换着对方的气息。

展耀逐渐热情起来，搂住白羽瞳的腰把他拉向自己，感觉到展耀的回应，白羽瞳更加卖力狂吻，直到两人都感觉呼吸不畅，才不得不松开喘口气

展耀看白羽瞳也气喘吁吁的，忍不住笑了，白羽瞳不解“笑什么？”  
“没什么？想起从前白帮主还说过要教人呢，吻技……没什么进步嘛！”展耀舔了舔嘴唇，用戏谑的表情看着他

“那正好，就请大当家天天陪我练习吧！”白羽瞳此刻心跳如鼓，这会儿更是感觉从小腹迅速窜起一股强烈的冲动，他艰难的做了一个吞咽的动作，眼神已经发红，突然恶狠狠补充道“不过今天嘛……先试试我的床技如何吧！”

没等展耀回话，白羽瞳已经揽住他的腰，几个转身就把展耀推倒在床上，压上去又开始吻了起来，两人的嘴唇早已吻得莹莹发亮，却还是一碰上就默契的不肯分开，他们在床上拥抱着翻滚，索性吻了个天昏地暗，不一会儿彼此身上的衣服都被丢到了地上。

赤裸的身体交缠在一起，喘息声时起彼伏，两人的欲望都精神抖擞，不时碰撞在一起，被白羽瞳揽在手中大力撸动着，他手指上的薄茧快速掠过上面细嫩的肌肤，仿佛带着电流般，引得展耀身体一阵阵颤栗，他向后仰起脖颈，小巧的喉结上下滑动，脚背绷直，双手却紧紧抓住白羽瞳的肩膀，灿若朗星的双眼此刻已失了神采，只剩下一片雾气朦胧，口中不停溢出失控的呻吟声……随着白羽瞳手中越来越快的动作，两人几乎是同时攀上顶点，白浊喷涌而出……

白羽瞳紧紧搂着展耀享受高潮后的余韵，过了一会儿，他们才慢慢分开。展耀还在闭着眼睛歇息，白羽瞳却起身下了床，一会儿他回到床上，轻轻分开展耀的腿跪坐在中间，然后俯身在他耳边说“哥！给你看个好东西！”

展耀睁开眼，见白羽瞳拿着一个红色的小圆盒向他眨了眨眼，展耀脸上刚有些褪下的红晕又涌了上来，他知道那是什么，有些惊讶问“你，你哪里弄的？”

白羽瞳拧开盒盖，挖了一些出来，狡黠的一笑道“不告诉你！”

“你，等——”展耀后面的话还没说出来，白羽瞳的食指已经裹满脂膏入侵到他身体里，他倒抽了一口气，两手紧紧抓住身下的床单，还想继续说什么，却被白羽瞳的吻堵了个严实，只能发出呜呜咽咽的声音，随着白羽瞳食指不停的抽插，展耀的身体开始变得又酸又麻，那是一种完全不同于前面快感的体验，他感觉自己的身心都随着白羽瞳手上的动作而忽高忽低，要化成一湾春水化在这大床之上了。

白羽瞳手下动作不断，嘴上也不停吻着展耀，还不时观察他的表情变化，看他脸上露出那些时而痛苦时而愉悦的神情，白羽瞳感觉自己的欲望又涨大了几分，叫嚣着要马上进到展耀身体里去！但白羽瞳极力控制着，他可不想第一次就伤了展耀！直到他感觉三根手指都可以进出顺畅时才停下来，又弄了些脂膏往自己身下抹了抹，看着躺在床上还有些恍惚的展耀，白羽瞳柔声唤道“耀！”

这是白羽瞳第二次叫展耀“耀”，上一次还是三年前在花园里，他问展耀喜不喜欢自己。同样的，就在展耀还在懵怔时，白羽瞳又道“我进去了！”同时腰部一用力，就顶进了展耀的身体！

“……啊！”展耀失控的叫了出来，耳膜嗡嗡做响，整个人好像被抛到了高空，随即被撕裂般的巨痛拉回了床上，身下那里刚刚才适应了手指的抽插，渐觉得舒服时却被白羽瞳突然撤走，感觉空落落的，没等他回过神来，却马上又冲进来一个庞然大物！

展耀只觉得眼前白光乱闪，疼痛令他几欲晕厥，眼泪不由自主的流了出来，他挣扎着举起双手，似乎想去推开白羽瞳，口中却喊着“羽瞳！”

冲进展耀身体里的那一瞬间，白羽瞳立刻感觉自己被一片温热柔软包围，就想即刻挺腰不停，但听到展耀叫他，白羽瞳硬生生止住，忙不迭的应着“我在，我在呢！”，他抓过展耀慌乱的手扣在掌心，低头看着那双溢着泪光的眸子，紧张的问“疼？！那我停——”

展耀胸膛不停起伏，但摇了摇头，道“别停！”，白羽瞳感动不已，温柔的吻了吻他湿凉的眼角，在展耀耳边道“好！我听你的！”，他沉下腰，一使劲全部顶了进去！这一下白羽瞳太用力，几乎把展耀顶得撞上床头，他连忙用手固定住展耀的腰，开始慢慢顶弄起来。

展耀闷哼一声，双手又紧紧攀上白羽瞳的肩，他仰望着白羽瞳，见他也一瞬不瞬的望着自己，他知道白羽瞳已想了多日，但怕弄伤自己，不敢一进来就猛烈动作，这让展耀心头爱意满满，也不顾身下还涨痛不适，轻声道“快一点！”，便竭力放松身体，只任白羽瞳不停索取！

白羽瞳又惊又喜，他低头吻了吻展耀，身下的动作开始迅猛起来，一下一下撞击着那柔软的所在……初时的不适和痛苦渐渐远去，随之而来的是一波高过一波的快感，展耀被白羽瞳顶弄的浑身发软，手也抓不住肩膀了，无力的垂在身体两侧，随着两人的动作在床单上摩擦着……不知从什么时候开始，甜腻的呻吟声从展耀被吻得发肿的嘴中溢出，那张坚韧平静的脸上现在已经完全被情欲所占满，沉溺在白羽瞳身下不能自拔了。

展耀根本不知道自己释放了几次，也不记得白羽瞳在他身体里爆发了几次，因为他到最后几乎失去所有意识，即使有意识也只是感觉他被不停冲撞着，刚开始他还竭力忍耐不敢叫得太大声，无奈白羽瞳偏偏在他耳边蛊惑着“耀，叫出来，我喜欢听！”

展耀感觉在床上他根本不是白羽瞳的对手，白羽瞳几乎让他尝试了各种姿势，他被对方摆弄得彻底失控，嗓子都喊哑了，从前胸到后背，从脖子到脚踝，甚至是大腿内侧，都被白羽瞳留下了各种斑驳的痕迹！展耀的下半身几乎麻木了，一直被动承受着白羽瞳永远不会变软的欲望，而心里却被快感冲得四分五裂，不知是醒还是梦！

白羽瞳也控制不住自己，他只有不停的向展耀索求，甚至不顾他的挣扎发起一轮又一轮的进攻，他心里的征服欲才能得到完全满足。只有这样，他才能感觉到展耀是完完全全属于他的！那个在他心目中无比强大坚韧的人，此刻正在他身下辗转呻吟，展耀失神的双眸，展耀沾满泪水的长睫，展耀微启的红唇，还有展耀脸上欲生欲死的神情……此刻都成了最好的春药，让白羽瞳无法停下来，全心全意爱上展耀的药！

……

阳光从厚重的窗帘缝隙里透了进来，照在床上两个相拥在一起的颀长的身体上，被子只盖到了腰侧，他们裸露的上半身上都布满了青红痕迹。展耀只记得天刚亮时他才被白羽瞳放过，昏昏沉沉间感觉全身都被温热的毛巾擦拭了一遍，又被盖上被子，然后他就彻底昏睡了过去。

直到再一次醒来的时候，展耀觉得眼皮有千斤重，他心里清楚天已经大亮了，但又实在不想睁眼，身体好像不是自己的，到处都疼！他被白羽瞳紧紧搂在怀中，一条胳膊还搭在他腰上，展耀不得不呻吟了一声，这才惊动了白羽瞳，白羽瞳把被子往上拉了拉，探过身来问“怎么了？”

展耀睁开眼，带着纵情后的嘶哑，道“你的胳膊……压得我难受！”，白羽瞳意识到，马上收回胳膊，道“对不起，哥！”，然后把展耀身体慢慢放平，问他“哥，你怎么样？有没有觉得哪儿不舒服？”

展耀瞪了他一眼，有气无力的说“哪儿都不舒服！”，见白羽瞳竟然笑了，展耀气得直咬牙，道“还笑！从晚上一直折腾到天亮，我差点要被你弄死了！”，后面的话展耀几乎是从牙缝挤出来的，脸跟着就红了。

白羽瞳听完他的话，笑的愈发得意，嘴上却道“我怎么能舍得呢！”

“你！真是个……混蛋！”展耀眯起眼小声骂了一句，只是那眼角眉稍都是化不开的浓情蜜意，看的白羽瞳心里一阵儿荡漾，然后就毫不犹豫的又扑了上去！

 

*啊啊啊，每次我写车戏都觉得是最后一次了，因为实在是不会啊~当然了，你们愿意看我还得写，起码每一次都比上一次强，是不是？

 

前文老福特链接：https://weibo.com/p/1001603944329084325990


End file.
